Spencer's Stomachache (Thevideotour1's version)
Spencer's Stomachache is the 1st episode in the fifth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on September 7, 1992. Plot When Spencer got a stomachache from eating all the munchkins at once, after his parents taught him about healthy foods, Sally told Spencer to go shit in the bathroom, but he refused to go. Recap Cast *Spencer (Christian Buenaventura) *Phillip (Alvin Chu) *Sally (Mung-Ling Tsui) *Young Phillip (Patrick Tong) *Young Sally (Ashley Fukuda) *Brad (Damon Chu) *Leslie (Helen Chan) *Sean (Jong-Hyun Chung) *Garth (Adam Beech) *Gina (Erica Luttrell) *Jay (Greg Dantas) *Lulu (Kari Floberg) *Sarah (Jody Locke) *Susie (Kat Herring) Music Used Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Big Slow Boinkboing CRT015801 *Hollywoodedge, Inflate Pop Bubble CRT049104 (Pop only) *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (2nd boing, heard once) *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wdrum Metal CRT058104 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: ZIP UP Trivia Quotes Quote 1: * Gina: Hi, Mr. Ng. Hi, Mrs. Ng. * Phillip and Sally: Hi. * Spencer: I'm so glad I invited you over to my house for lunch. * Garth: Yeah. What're we having? * Spencer: Hmm? I don't know. * Sarah: How about making us all a sandwich? * Spencer: A sandwich?! That sounds like a great idea! I can make my favorite specialty for the house. * Gina: What kind is that? * Spencer: A chocolate chip cookie strawberry delight ice cream sandwich! * Jay: We can't have that for lunch. * Spencer: Yeah, jackass, 'cuz we're outta strawberries. Mom, we've been eating out in restaurants a lot lately. * Sally: See? You need to go on a diet. * Spencer: Why do I need to go on a diet? * Sally: It's very important to eat healthy foods everyday. * Phillip: Yeah, Shawn. You should eat from the food pyramid. * Spencer: Is that some kind of restaurant? * Sally: No, Spencer. The food pyramid is made up of different food groups like the grains group, the dairy group, the fruit and vegetable group and the meat group. * Susie: I think it would help Spencer if you solve what the food pyramid look like. * Phillip: No can do. We don't know if we can find one for Spencer. * Spencer: That gives me an idea. I'll be right back. (goes to his bedroom to find his food pyramid poster from school) Quote 2: * (wipes to Spencer bringing to food pyramid poster to the living room) * Spencer: Here it is, guys. * Phillip: Wow, Spencer! Did you make this in school? * Spencer: Yeah. I made it in art class. It shows everything a person needs to stay healthy. * Sally: All right, gimme the poster. * (Spencer gives Sally the poster) * Sally: Now the most important thing to eat every day are grains. * Phillip: You hafta have at least 3 servings of grains every day. * Sally: And over here are fruits and vegetables. * Phillip: Well, I eat 4 servings from that group every day, you know like carrots, broccoli, apples and bananas. * Sally: Next up? The dairy group. * Phillip: You hafta have at least 2 glasses of milk to keep your bones nice and strong. * Sally: And on the top is meat and protein. * Phillip: Yeah. 2 portions of meat is plenty. * Sally: So Spencer, what d'you say all about this? * Spencer: Well, I eat from my own food groups. * Phillip: Really?! * Spencer: Yeah! The cake group, the cookie group, the candy group, the chocolate group and the jelly bean group!! Yeah! * Sally: No, Spencer. Those food groups are very bad for you. * Spencer: But they taste so good. * Jay: Don't you like healthy foods? * Spencer: Healthy foods? For God's sake, who the hell likes eat healthy foods anyway? * Emily: Everybody does. They're loaded with vitamins and minerals. Quote 3: * Spencer: Mom, when you were young, what did you eat when you became healthy and strong? * Sally: Well, I had a small portion of rice and Chinese food. * (cuts to a flashback scene where young Sally eats a small portion of rice and Chinese food) * Sally: I never ate too little or too much and I never became fat. * (cuts back to real life) * Spencer: How about you, dad? * Phillip: Oh, the same things your mom eat. * (cuts to a flashback scene where young Sally eats a small portion of rice and Chinese food) * Spencer: So this means you and mom never became fat. * Phillip: That's right. * Spencer: We ate a lot at many different restaurants, like McDonald's, Burger King, Wendy's, KFC, Taco Bell, Snappy Snacks, Once Upon a Restaurant, Dairy Queen, Pizza Hut, Olive Garden, Yin Yang Garden and more. * Sally: You know what, Spencer? * Spencer: What? * Sally: When we eat out, we eat giant portions of food and become fatter and fatter. * Spencer: We hafta eat smaller portions of food and do lots of exercise, so we'll become skinny again. * Phillip: That's right, Spencer, but we gotta tell you. You shouldn't eat too much. Stay away from sweets and foods that are fried and fattening. * Spencer: Oh, yeah. Too much food makes me fat. * Susie: Spencer, I recommend you don't eat unhealthy foods at all. * Spencer: Thanks, Susie. I'm sure I'll be happy to talk to mom and dad about healthy foods later. But right now, I'm really hungry... (grabs a box of munchkins from Dunkin Donuts from the living room couch) ...and I bet I can eat the whole box of munchkins! * Sally: Spencer, no! You'll get a stomachache if you'll eat all that! * Lulu: (holds an apple (from her lunch bag) on her left hand) Here, Spencer. Have this yummy apple instead. * Spencer: No, I won't. * Lulu: But, Spencer, it's loaded with vitamin C. * Spencer: Nah. * Lulu: Eat the apple. * Spencer: No, I wanna eat the munchkins. * Lulu: And they call me a slut! (she pushes the box of munchkins away) * Spencer: No! I want the cupcakes. (she gets the box of munchkins) * Sally: Spencer, eat the apple. * Spencer: No, I won't! I won't! I won't! (he makes Lulu put the apple in her mouth) * Lulu: (takes the apple out) Spencer, don't put an apple in your friend's mouth. * Spencer: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to and I'm just gonna have my munchkins.